


Безумие

by Fire_Fox



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: Когда-нибудь он окончательно свихнётся. Сам. Без чьей-либо помощи.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 2





	Безумие

  
От Мэйбл пахнет фруктовой жвачкой и искренностью. Диппер не может понять, как у него получается определить этот запах так точно, но он и не пытается. В конце концов, они же близнецы, они же всё время вместе. Это уже в порядке вещей.

В порядке всё. Только не они сами.

Редкие (или не очень, зависит от степени занятости) карточки от Стэна больше похожи на лезвия. Самым остриём они проходятся по былым воспоминаниям, и боль от пережитых событий каждый раз накатывает с новой силой. Мэйбл натянуто улыбается, перебирает фотографии _того самого лета_ и жалуется на то, что не может найти любимый свитер. Диппер стыдливо прячет глаза, мечтая снова натянуть кепку и спрятаться под её козырьком, но получается лишь сдуть в который раз ненавистную отросшую чёлку и нервно смеяться.

Это ведь пережитый этап. И ему совсем не снятся кошмары.  
Честное слово.  
Разве что любые треугольные предметы вызывают приступ дурноты, но это быстро проходит. Быстро, когда сестра рядом. Когда она сжимает его руку и безразлично смотрит на чужое неодобрение. Какая разница, что им уже по шестнадцать? Что с того, что их немного перемкнуло? Отпустит. Скоро отпустит.

Диппер на это очень надеется. Мэйбл предпочитает молчать и продолжает занимать позицию негласного лидера в их скромном дуэте.

Но перемыкает лишь сильнее.

~

Диппер смотрит на разбитые коленки Мэйбл, на сладкую вату в её руке и впервые серьёзно задумывается о том, как он, чёрт возьми, крепко влип. Но это не имеет никакого значения, ведь они просто позволяют себе веселиться и гулять в парке аттракционов чуть ли не каждые выходные. Они просто стараются проводить время друг с другом. Они просто развлекаются и пытаются жить нормальной жизнью. _Игнорируя всех остальных и почти абсолютно замыкаясь в своём мирке_ , ехидно нашёптывает внутренний голос. И парня бросает в холодный пот, потому что это почти копия голоса Билла. Копия, преследующая его практически постоянно с того момента, как они покинули Гравити Фоллз. Копия, которая должна остаться воспоминанием, но которая становится всё более реальной с каждым прожитым днём. Копия, смех которой заставляет просыпаться в холодном поту и находить забвение в тепле объятий Мэйбл. А по утрам снова отмалчиваться в ответ на вопросительные взгляды и давить приступы ненависти после каждого взгляда, пропитанного жалостью от и до.

Когда-нибудь это всё перестанет так сводить его с ума.  
Когда-нибудь он окончательно свихнётся. Сам. Без чьей-либо помощи.

~

\- Дип, тебе точно не нужна помощь?

Всё-таки у Мэйбл огромная коллекция свитеров. Непозволительно большая, но какая разница, если из них можно соорудить такой удобный шалаш. Пусть он разваливается спустя тридцать секунд и Диппер оказывается лежащим на куче разноцветной ткани, как он про себя называет всё предоставленное ему великолепие, но это того стоит. Как минимум потому, что ничего больше не хранит так хорошо запах сестры. Как максимум потому, что этот чёртов запах оказывается единственным спасением от всех кошмаров и страхов. Дипперу страшно смотреть на себя в зеркало, потому что он знает, каких размеров достигли его синяки под глазами. Он знает, что это далеко не предел его возможностей, и он практически уверен в том, что это только начало. Возможно, они где-то оступились. Возможно, ему совсем не стоило притягивать сестру к себе и жадно её целовать. Но она абсолютно не против, что заставляет ощущать себя полным придурком и последним извергом. Разве так можно? Разве это тот самый Диппер Пайнс, образец среди последователей всего правильного, главный борец за здравый смысл и самый главный зануда? Определённо, нет. Но его это больше не волнует.

\- Кажется, нужна, - глубокомысленно изрекает Мэйбл, задумчиво накручивая прядь волос на указательный палец правой руки.

Диппер совсем не уверен, но, кажется, они всё-таки будут гореть в аду. В глазах девушки словно тлеют огоньки, и это как никогда сильно похоже на то самое безумие, о котором написано столько книг и всяких научных статей. Парень видит в её зрачках тень Билла, и его накрывает такой волной паники, которая вполне могла бы снести весь город, окажись она явлением физическим и вполне себе материальным.

Но это просто галлюцинации.

Рядом с ним по-прежнему его сестра. Его самая настоящая сестра, от которой всё также пахнет неповторимой смесью сладостей и всё той же жвачки. Диппер со всхлипом утыкается Мэйбл в шею и не понимает, как ей удалось продержаться. Как получается, что она стоит на ногах крепче крепкого, а у него из-под ног улетает вся опора?

Девушка что-то напевает, у неё по-прежнему нет голоса, но Диппер как никогда благодарен ей за это. Как и за все поцелуи, оседающие на плечах, шее, щеках и губах. Голос Билла (возможно, это всё-таки именно его голос, а не копия) наконец затыкается, но это больше похоже на приговор, чем на помилование.

Они дошли до своей степени безумия.  



End file.
